


Like Summers in Eorzea

by primrosegarden



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), One Shot, Romance, Slow Burn, ffxiv - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primrosegarden/pseuds/primrosegarden
Summary: The Lord Commander meets the WoL for the first time. To say he is bewitched is an understatement..
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Like Summers in Eorzea

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So first short fic I’ve written in oh...4-5 maybe longer years lol. All of my pieces will focus mainly on my Wol Primrose Belle with various adult characters in the XIV universe. First up is the absolute apple of my eye: Aymeric. Nothing too spicy yet, I’m testing the waters :3c. I hope you enjoy!

Her hair. Like pink primroses that grew inside the gardens. Such a pale pink. It reminded him of what he could only imagine were summer days. Days he read in storybooks as a child. Like the flush of a lover’s cheeks in the hushed cover of night. Rosy. 

How fitting it was. Primrose. With hair of summer blossoms and tawny skin; eyes the color of lavender. There was no mistaking such a combination - even in a crowd. But she was more than that, wasn’t she? 

Twin pools of glacier befell the painted picture of the Warrior of Light. ‘‘Twas difficult to travel and not catch a glimpse of the famed hero somewhere. The slayer of legends. To think such ferocity, such righteous violence lived within a delicate sort of beauty. It intrigued the man, idle thumb brushing over the artwork he held at the artist’s booth. 

“Will you be buying, Ser Aymeric?” 

The elezen woman asked, curiosity and hope lighting green eyes. A fine artist she was. To capture what Aymeric could only assume was the very essence of this warrior. 

“Yes..I think so. Have you ever met her? The hero, I mean.” The commander questioned, gaze rising once more from the painting toward the woman.

“Aye. Once, Ser. I’m a traveling artist you see, I had traveled to Gridania - a little ways from the biting winds of Ishgard.” She’d start, lips quirking. Those green eyes seem to go a bit hazy, as if being pulled back into a particular memory. But there was a fondness in them, an adoration for the woman she spoke of.

“Doubt my skills even capture what it’s like really being in her presence..twas’ before the days of the Warrior of Light. When she was a traveling adventurer on the rise. I had strayed too far from the path during my travels. Some of the more vicious wild life surrounded me.” 

The woman spoke; brow knitting ever so slightly at the memory. Aymeric supposed it was probably a tough one. To be in such fear. 

“Thought I was a goner. And then...out of nowhere came a flash of pink hair and determined lilac eyes...she cut the vermin down in minutes. And I remember her turning to me...the warmest smile on her face and a hand outstretched..” 

The artist murmured, that troubled look in her gaze clearing with that adoration from before. 

“She said ‘it’s okay. You’re safe now.’ I felt it too. Never forget that day. I’ve tried to recreate here in my paintings plenty of times...but, I just can't seem to get it right.” 

The commander’s gaze went back to the painting, noting even the smallest details were tended to with care. 

“I think it captures her perfectly, my lady.” 

He’d reply, giving a nod with his words afterward, much to the happiness of the artist. 

“I’m glad you think so, Ser. Perhaps one day you’ll have the luck of meeting her in person!” 

Yes...perhaps one day. 

—

It seemed that day was closer than he thought. The travel to Camp Dragonhead was wrought with a stream of thoughts. Though Aymeric knew he was there to talk business with the commander of the Crystal Braves, one couldn’t help but let thoughts drift toward Eorzea’s ‘Warrior of Light’. He didn’t doubt she’d be there - after all the new organization was under the Scion’s, and what better way to discuss topics between nations than to bring your most influential player. 

At least that’s what he would do. 

It had taken him the better part of the day to travel and prepare for the meeting - much to Lucia’s chagrin at him sparing not a moment to rest. But he was… abuzz. With an energy he couldn’t quite place. There was no dwelling on it now. The commander of the Braves awaited him. 

Squaring broad, armored shoulders, Aymeric would make for the meeting room Haurchefant was courteous enough to loan them; and in he would step. 

Aymeric was not disappointed. He of course, as manners commanded, would greet the young elezen boy. If he was surprised at the leader of a whole organization being so young, he did not show it. 

And then that oceanic gaze turned to the woman. The warrior of light. 

‘Small’. 

– Was his first thought. Smaller than he imagined. And yet, she was all leg. Allllll leg. The thigh highs she was sporting did naught but highlight them. A quiet clearing of his throat. Eyes everting. 

Now was not the time. To garner such imperfect thoughts. 

“Ah. Full glad I am that you were the one to join us today..” 

The commander started, giving a small bow in the warrior’s direction. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. I am Ser Aymeric, lord commander of the temple knights.” 

He’d start, keeping his tone low, smooth, professional. Observant blue eyes noted the gaze she regarded him with. Open but guarded. Expected when meeting new people. 

“Pleasure is all mine, really.” 

She replied. Her tone was soft, a bit of lilt - an accent he couldn’t place. But it was there. Words buttery soft, like velvet. 

“I must say, I’m a tad embarrassed to admit I’ve been following your deeds and actions with a fervor bordering on fascination.” Aymeric replied, allowing a tiny, welcoming smile to grace his lips. 

“Ahh..” he watched her become...flustered? Just slightly. Cheeks seeming to tiny a rosy hue as lilac eyes averted. “Thank you, Ser Aymeric..” 

She’d mutter, one of her ears twitching ever so slightly. They were tall...and fluffy. His own digits twitched with the impulse to reach out and touch them. 

Perhaps he had offended her? Perhaps his enthusiasm was well...intense; he realized. For a first meeting. 

Another clearing of his throat. Now that he thought about it, it did sound..a little teen boy-ish. 

“Ah, Prim. Suppose we shall take our seats, yes?” Alphinaud - that was his name; spoke, gesturing to their chairs. 

Prim. So that’s what those close to her were privileged to address her by. It was short, sweet. Intimate. It spoke of a trust, a bond between her and the younger boy. If the warm smile she offered him didn’t tell him that. Despite the boy’s status as leader of the Crystal Braves, it seemed the warrior of light regarded him with an almost mothering sort of energy. Like taking a son under her wing. 

And so they sat, Alphinaud opening the conversation with the issues the Alliance faced. Though Aymeric was listening intently, for a moment his gaze flickered to the Warrior of Light - and what caught his attention made his focus stutter for just a moment. She was staring - a curiosity piqued in those lavender eyes, gaze sweeping over him in something Aymeric could not place. 

But it indeed made his heart skip just the smallest of beats. Upon their eyes locking, a heat seemed to color her cheeks before she quickly glanced to the side where Alphinaud was speaking, full lips thinning in embarrassment.

He had to refrain from letting a grin take place on his features. It seemed the esteemed hero of Eorzea was affected by him as he was her. 

How thrilling. Perhaps there was more to be done regarding the alliances after all…


End file.
